fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deja Vu
|story=Tracy Berna |writer=Jack Thomas Butch Hartman Steve Marmel |storyboard=Butch Hartman |art direction=Bob Boyle |director=Butch Hartman |airdate=(Australia) October 12, 2001 (US) October 11, 2002 (produced in 2001) |previous=Fool's Day Out |next=Information Stupor Highway |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-2/id542698364 |dvd= Season 2 }} Deja Vu is the twenty-second episode of Season 2. Plot Tired at always being late, Timmy wishes for a watch that allows him to re-do moments in time, but suddenly he finds himself in massive time-trouble when Vicky finds it and figures out how it works. Synopsis Timmy is angry because his day was so terrible one event after another. Being left by the bus, punched by Francis, failing Mr. Crocker's test, being graded by his parents, and being left with Vicky, who dressed him in a bunny suit. Timmy wishes he had a watch which could replay time after playing a Crash Nebula game that gave him the idea. Cosmo said that it uses too much magic, which contradicts his usual attitude, but Timmy doesn't care. Cosmo and Wanda finally gives him a Cosmo time watch. Timmy replays the whole day, reenacting the previous events: throwing a water balloon at Francis, getting an A- on Crocker's test, grading his parents, and when left with Vicky, a cat scratched her. Vicky wants revenge, and when Timmy goes to his bathroom, Vicky follows him. She steals the watch and presses all the buttons, which redoes the event when she stole the watch, and realizes the watch's power. She redoes all of the previous events, back to when Timmy's parents leave the house. It is redone again, causing Timmy to get scratched by a cat. It is redone over and over again by Vicky, until he is scratched by many cats. Timmy wishes for Wanda to be his new re-do watch, which only works for him. Timmy tries to fix the timeline, but finds that as long as Vicky has Cosmo she has the same amount of power Timmy has, so he fights Vicky by redoing time and both are causing bad events to the other such as both of them being scratched by cats. Timmy decides to boast the watch to Vicky, so Vicky went back earlier this morning. Vicky tries to redo the time she is about to get hit by the school bus, but Timmy then redos the event so that Vicky gets Wanda when she is about to redo the event. Vicky then tries everything to not get hit by the school bus, but it doesn't respond because the watch responds only to Timmy. The bus hits Vicky, and she's taken to the hospital. Timmy gets back the Wanda Redo watch. Timmy wished that nobody knew this and he was back in time. They were back when Timmy got Cosmo and Wanda, so he yelled at them "Not this far!" Additional Information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Nerd #2 *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Game Voice *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Bully #2 / Nerd #1 *Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker / Bus Driver *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha *Faith Abrahams as Francis / Neighbor/ Bully #1 *Dee Bradley Baker as Angry Frenchman *Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang / Nerd #3 External links * *Deja Vu transcript at Scribd de:Alles auf Anfang! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2